


Три к четырем плюс кофе

by merryginn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gangbang, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: Выходные  SG1, для команды WTF Stargate 2018– Colonel?– Carter?– Coffee…SG1, утренняя перекличка у лифта (серия Chimera)





	Три к четырем плюс кофе

–… Джек?  
– Дэниел, собирайся, нам пора.  
Джек коротко улыбнулся, глядя, как привычно смущается Дэниел. Он всегда так реагирует, когда они собираются вместе на выходные. С Дэниелом все как будто бы напоминает их первый раз, и в этом особая прелесть.   
Джек терпеливо подождал, пока Дэниел закинул со стола в огромный рюкзак какие-то словари, блокноты, сгреб со стола туда же ворох распечаток.  
– Домашняя работа?  
– Картер тоже берет работу на выходные!  
– Что-то я не замечал, чтобы она таскала повсюду с собой наквадаховую бомбу. Кстати, сегодня у нее лекция, она задержится.  
– А Тил’к?  
– Уже в пути, погнали!

Они выехали из горного комплекса, проехали даунтаун, миновали предместья, свернули с главного шоссе на проселочную дорогу, и тут Джек притормозил, привлек к себе Дэниела, коротко и крепко поцеловал.  
Это выглядело так, словно до того они спасались бегством, и наконец, оказались в безопасности.  
Дэниел ответил, улыбаясь от удовольствия. Теперь он смотрел на Джека мечтательно:  
– Давай скорее, не хочется терять время даром.

Джек скептически покосился на рюкзак в ногах приятеля, набитый свежесобранным ученым барахлом, машина продолжила свой путь к дому у озера, который Джек снимал для себя и для своей команды, официально и общепризнанно самой сплоченной и везучей в проекте Звездных врат.

Джек припарковал свой хаммер рядом с машиной Тилка, весело выпрыгнул из кабины, как мальчишка:  
– Дорогая, я дома!

Тилк отозвался не сразу: разжигал мангал на лужайке. Даже не то чтобы отозвался – просто посмотрел через плечо на О’Нилла, как мог только он один: одновременно оценивающе и с тихой внутренней насмешкой.   
– Гинесс для тебя, вино для майораКартер и виски для ДэниелаДжексона, – отчитался он. – Мясо прожарить или оставить с кровью?  
– Сворачивай готовку, Ти, – угрожающе процедил Джек сквозь зубы, – у Дэниела куча бумажек, и он не желает ждать тебя ВСЕ выходные.  
– Действительно, – согласился Тилк, накрыл мангал крышкой, потянулся к ящику-холодильнику, вынул оттуда пиво. Одну бутылку взял себе, другую протянул Джеку. Они сделали по глотку, переглянулись и направились в спальню, не тратя времени на лишние разговоры. 

 

Связь команды ЗВ1 возникла словно сама собой как разрядка после опасности, словно желание узнать друг друга до последнего глотка кислорода. Слишком много стресса и риска даже для офицеров ВВС, даже для вышколенного убивать и умирать не хуже земных самураев, джаффа, и это не говоря уже о гражданском, волей случая связавшего свою судьбу со Звездными Вратами. 

Первая команда Звездных Врат была уникальна во всем. Прежде всего тем, что умудрялась постоянно выживать и вытаскивать друг друга из самых невероятных передряг. Чего им это стоило, не знал никто, но многие догадывались. 

Пятая команда меняла свой состав дважды. Третья пережила шесть полных замен. Первый командир второй, Ковальски, был захвачен гоа’улдом. Одиннадцатая пять раз вырезана подчистую. Пятнадцатая захвачена в плен, пропала без вести.   
Первая держалась живой и неразменной уже пять лет.

Иногда, когда напряжение становилось особенно ощутимым, ЗВ1 проводила вместе выходные. Загруженность работой и график экспедиций не позволяли наивно ждать подарка судьбы в виде некоего ЛИЧНОГО для каждого, и они до поры до времени благополучно образовали это личное друг для друга.   
Вдали от полевой рутины роли неуловимо менялись: командир Джек дразнил и провоцировал всех и вся, Тил’к обрушивал на него всю свою заботливость, как на младшего, Дэниел выступал катализатором этой взрывной смеси, а Сэм... была их личная Сэм, их свет и солнце на троих.

Вот и сейчас, в спальне, Джек и Тил’к подталкивали друг друга к кровати, пихаясь локтями и коленями, почти боролись за право быть сверху, сбивая простыни, и это были не любовные, а вполне профессиональные борцовские захваты.   
Джек со смехом изворачивался, стремясь подмять под себя натренированное тело друга, руки его скользили по темной коже Тил’ка, оставляя светлые отметины.  
Попутно, пыхтя и отдуваясь, они умудрились стащить друг с друга майки и брюки, провести пару-тройку болевых приемов с быстрыми блоками.   
Оба искренне наслаждались этой грубой прелюдией и знали, что ничего не помешает им разогреться, пока Дэниел будет плескаться в душе. Но вот когда он выйдет оттуда, свежий и выбритый, абсолютно не стесняясь своей наготы, и присоединится к ним, обмирая от мускусного и крепкого запаха пота, наступит пора для настоящего веселья.

У Дэниела было сложение античной статуи и невероятная врожденная чувственность. Дэниел умел внутренне менять людей одним взглядом, жестом, фразой. Дэниел пробивал насквозь веселый скептицизм Джека и суровость Тил’ка, делал всех вокруг себя чувствительными и уязвимыми. Он таял от того, как Джек брал его лицо в ладони и целовал, пока Тил’к поддерживал его за талию, оглаживал зад и бедра так, словно ласкал норовистое животное. Дэниел закрывал глаза, откидывал голову, сдаваясь на милость друзей, и в этом было столько доверия, что у Джека порой от нежности выступали слезы на глазах.  
Дэниел не был хрупок – никого в их команде нельзя было назвать слабым, даже Сэм при ее женских округлостях всегда оставалась гибкой, как стальная пружина – Дэниел обладал даром дарить себя всего, без остатка. Если бы Тил’к захотел придушить его в момент экстаза, Дэниел не стал бы сопротивляться. Но он был так трогательно по-человечески красив и так нужен им обоим, что они никогда в жизни не подумали бы навредить ему.

Секс всегда начинался с Дэниела. Иногда Джек отсасывал ему, пока Тил’к гладил его яйца и растягивал задницу. Иногда наоборот, Тил’к ласкал Дэниела ртом, глубоко заглатывая и заставляя умолять наконец-то трахнуть по-настоящему – и тогда Дэниел с такой силой насаживался на пальцы или на хуй Джека, что приходилось его сдерживать. Они всегда брали его вдвоем, доводили до предела, словно смакуя первые часы близости. Сэм, когда была рядом, наблюдала, безотказно возбуждаясь от этого представления. Больше всего ее заводило когда Дэниел, закусив губу и закрывая глаза, кончал от резких и быстрых движений с тихими беспомощными стонами. 

На этот вечер они запланировали для нее особое зрелище: когда Сэм с бокалом вина вошла в спальню, Дэниел уже изнемогал под тяжелым телом Тил’ка, закинув длинные ноги тому на плечи. Стонать он почти не мог, только мотал головой, время от времени облизывая член Джека, который сидел рядом. Они подгадали момент, когда Дэниел был полумертв от наслаждения, Тил’к только начал входить во вкус, а Джек, разгоряченный друзьями, готов буквально на все.

Сэм резко выдохнула и присоединилась к троице. Расклад опять поменялся: теперь она вела. Она всегда вела в постели, всегда знала, что с ними делать, чтобы удовольствие стало законченным, словно собирала из команды только ей ведомый механизм или оружие, или что она там всегда собирала.

Сэм не разбиралась или запрещала себе разбираться, что за чувства она испытывала к каждому из них. Несомненно, тут было острое желание подчиняться Джеку, и даже обожание этого харизматичного и умного командира, сестринское взаимопонимание с Дэниелом, огромная благодарность Тил’ку за безмолвное уважение, но по отдельности все это не складывалось в огромное, поглощающее чувство собственности, которое она испытывала, когда видела, как тянутся к ней эти трое.  
Тут было немало и от девчонки, гордой тем, что она своя в компании мальчишек, и от женщины, единственной и желанной для самых близких друзей.  
Да какая разница!  
Они делали ее счастливой, только когда собирались втроем.   
Её, и только её личные мальчики.

Сэм погладила Дэниела по щеке, и тот, благодарно улыбнувшись, обхватил пересохшими губами нежные пальцы, поцеловал легко, дразнил языком ладонь, посасывал, неожиданно внимательно наблюдая, как она сначала целует Джека, потом глубоко и крепко - Тил’ка.

Тил’к моменты близости с Сэм, может быть, из-за остаточного наквадаха в крови, воспринимал так остро, что симбионт внутри него, под тугой повязкой,тоже начинал поеживаться от удовольствия? удовлетворения? Тил’к не мог подобрать земных слов этому ощущению. Он чувствовал, как по коже ползут мурашки, как плывет реальность вокруг, обволакиваясь словно дымкой, как сильно и жарко принимает Дэниел, как женщина буквально трахает языком его рот, почти заставляя дрожать от нетерпения.  
Он толкнулся особенно сильно, приподнялся на локтях, Сэм просунула руку между ними, крепко сжала член Дэниела, тот вскрикнул отчаянно и кончил почти всухую, обессиленно раскинувшись на кровати.  
Сэм довольно улыбнулась, встала на четвереньки и посмотрела через плечо на Джека.  
Джек обхватил круглые белые ягодицы, подразнил членом уже мокрые, набухшие губы и вошел медленно, сильно, на всю длину. Сэм тут же подалась ему навстречу, словно хотела еще глубже, еще сильнее. Она целовала Тил’ка, одновременно отдаваясь Джеку, крутя задом, словно дикая кошка. Дэниел следил за ними еще затуманенными глазами, непроизвольно облизываясь. 

– Сейчас, – хрипло произнес Тил’к, как будто отдавал приказ, Джек отстранился и одним слитным движением перевернул их так, что Саманта оказалась снизу, под Тил’ком, обхватила ногами его бедра, как совсем недавно делал Дэниел. Тил’к почувствовал влажное, нежное женское нутро, и одновременно ощутил, как его задницу растягивает довольно крупная головка Джека. Это было слишком, он уже почти не осознавал себя, механически передавая движения от Джека к Сэм, из груди его вырывались задушенные хрипы и низкие стоны.  
Джек обожал его такого: только в паре с Сэм Тил’к становился восхитительно податливым и послушным, на черной коже проступала испарина, губы раскрывались так приглашающе, что если бы у Джека было два хуя, он бы ебал и рот, и задницу этого гигантского парня, а так только стискивал зубы и старался держать ритм, каменея всем телом от того, как вскрикивает Саманта, как подается на него Тил’к, какими слитными и сильными они становятся втроем. Тил’к был словно пустыня, горячий и затягивающий, Сэм сияла ярче звезд, по крайней мере Джек видел ее сейчас такой, ослепительно белой по сравнению с черным джаффа, и Джек сквозь заполошное сердце и клекот дыхания отдавал всего себя, чтобы проебать этих двоих до самых печенок, до сердцевины, до конца.  
В этот раз удалось. Он почувствовал, как выгнулась Сэм, как словно провалился под ним Тил’к, обмякнув и соскользнув в сторону, и торжествующе улыбнулся, выдыхая.  
Отлично, но все еще мало.  
Почувствовал со спины ласковое прикосновение. Чуткие длинные пальцы взъерошили волосы на затылке, огладили спину, ягодицы.  
Дэнни-бой.   
Этот парень возрождается так же самозабвенно и внезапно, как умирает, разве можно не любить его за это?  
– Джек? – тихий протяжный шепот пощекотал за ухом, теплое дыхание обожгло и заставило содрогнуться.   
– Дэниел, – отозвался он, отдаваясь ловким, умелым пальцам, одновременно улыбаясь и возмущаясь тому, как легко и сильно Дэниел берет его, одна рука на члене, готовом взорваться, другая проникает в зад, с ювелирной точностью находя простату, и Джек уже ничего не может, даже видеть, даже понимать, даже быть.

* * * 

Утро вкатилось в спальню вместе с солнцем, которое ухитрилось пробиться даже сквозь плотные шторы. Простыни сбиты и перекручены, на кровати трое: Тил’к, как только опомнился, ушел медитировать в гостиную.  
Обязательный еженощный кел’но’рим.  
Джек проснулся рывком и сразу, старая солдатская привычка. После боя, после секса – открыл глаза и снова в деле.  
Сэм спит, зарывшись в подушки, прижимая к себе огромный ком из одеяла. Джек не мог не потянуться к ней через всю постель, чтобы поцеловать светлые растрепанные волосы.  
Она распахнула огромные, сияющие глазищи, приподнялась на локте:  
– Командир?  
– … Картер?  
– Кофе! – страдальчески отозвался из-под них жестоко разбуженный Дэниел.

До конца выходных осталось сорок два часа или три четверти срока.

_февраль 2018_


End file.
